An air conditioner is a home appliance for maintaining indoor air to be in the most appropriate state according to the purposes and objectives. For example, the air conditioner adjusts indoor air to be in a cool air-conditioned state in summer, adjusts indoor air to be in a warm air-conditioned state in winter, adjusts indoor humidity, and adjusts indoor air to be in a pleasant and clean state.
In more detail, in relation to the air conditioner, a refrigeration cycle is driven to perform refrigerant compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation processes, and accordingly, an indoor space cooling or heating operation is performed.
According to whether an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated, such an air conditioner is divided into a separate-type air conditioner (where an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated from each other) and an integrated-type air conditioner (where an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are integrated into one unit). The outdoor unit includes an outdoor heat exchanger for exchanging outdoor air and the indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger for exchanging indoor air. The air conditioner may operate to switch to a cooling mode or a heating mode.
In relation to the air conditioner, a plurality of indoor units or outdoor units may be installed at one building. Especially, in the case of a commercial air conditioner, a high capacity outdoor unit may be arranged at the outside of a building, and indoor units may be installed at a plurality of spaces in each floor of the building.
In relation to a related art air conditioner, a proper number of outdoor units or indoor units are designed to be installed in consideration of the size and structure of a building and the building capacity.
In the process of building design, a proper number of outdoor units or indoor units are selected in consideration of the condition of the building, and also, the arrangement of a refrigerant pipe, a branched pipe, or a drain pipe and a configuration of a controller need to be considered.
However, according to a related art process of designing an air conditioner in a building, as a design drawing of the building and an installation drawing of the air conditioner follow different workflows, the drawings do not match each other. Therefore, designing a building and installing an air conditioner may not be easily performed.
Moreover, since communication between parties is not effectively made on installation information on the air conditioner (for example, building information or capacity of an air conditioner), an actually required number of indoor units or outdoor units are not installed or refrigerant pipes are not installed at the proper positions.
As mentioned above, when the air conditioner is not properly installed in a building, cooling and heating efficiencies are poor and failures occur during the use of the air conditioner.